


白居易痛打二十三郎

by Maga1827



Series: 中唐司马合集 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maga1827/pseuds/Maga1827
Summary: 作者最近在嗑白居易。白氏，元氏长庆集真厚啊！元白，琵琶女，白家兄弟真好嗑啊！白居易相关我会写成一个合集，不时更新。如果能引得各位小可爱对我们乐天，元九，退之，琵琶女，刘梦得，柳子厚产生兴趣就是我最大的荣幸啦！请大家叫他们“中唐司马组合”吧（关键人物全都被贬过各地司马emem）！白行简，字退之，小字阿怜，白居易弟。元和十二年赴江州与白居易相聚。此篇是阿怜（二十三郎）挨揍文。
Series: 中唐司马合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682491





	白居易痛打二十三郎

元和十二年夏，江州草堂。  
“大人，有家信。” 小仆呈上颇有厚度封得好好的信。  
白乐天一喜，忙问：“何人所寄？”  
小仆笑着答道：“自东川来。”  
白乐天出门闲逛的脚收回，捧着跑回书堂内，取刀坐下兴致勃勃拆起来。  
来信中提到了卢大人去世，李逢吉接任东川节度使，意欲递交辞呈，往九江来。  
白乐天叹了口气，复又高兴起来。多年不见，唯有书信聊以自慰，今日得知亲人归来，只有欢喜无限。  
往下再读，提及有子三岁女半岁，行程或慢，阿兄不必日日等。将到之时，必派快马提前通知。  
乐天点头，只道阿弟做事有条理。  
又说数年做诗赋多篇，先呈阿兄阅读，请阿兄点评，期待阿兄以诗相和。  
读完信后，乐天打开捆得扎扎实实的未成册的纸堆。上面仅简单用黄纸做了标签，哪些是诗，哪些是杂记，哪些是赋。  
乐天爱著诗，草草翻过其他，挑出了几首八韵七言，欲细细品评。厚厚的标注着赋的那一沓不小心滑落散开了一地。乐天连忙去捡，整理间看到了一赋名曰《天地阴阳交欢大乐赋》。  
‘怎么这名字看起来这么不正经呢？’ 乐天暗蹙眉头，想起了弟弟的德性，摇摇头把脑海里那副不羁的放荡样甩了出去，翻开了这作赋。  
‘咣当’一声伴着随后一句“阿怜你个小混蛋！”从内室传出，惊着了在院子里研磨药粉的小仆。  
“这是怎么了？” 小仆疾趋入内，见主人面色潮红，带着薄怒。  
桌案上摆着一叠纸，小仆识字有限，没有主人家的允许也不敢去看内容，只道是发生了什么事。大人平日里或多愁善感，鲜有疾言厉色的时刻，是个和善柔和的人。  
小仆试探地问：“大人？”  
乐天平复了些许，对小仆道：“无事，阿南你去忙吧。”  
阿南不敢多语，依言退了出去。  
事情就这样过去了。大人之后都表现得很正常，阿南便也没有把那天主人突然发怒的事情再放在心上。  
直到两旬之后，有快马来传，主人亲弟白退之已到江州的消息，请大人立即去浔阳江边。大人一脸平静无波地踱步到旁边的林子里削了一支粗细适中的木棍。信使还等着引大人同往江边与家人团聚，与阿南一头雾水静看大人提着一根木棍出了林子，说：“好了，走吧。去接那个不知收敛的小混蛋。” 信使与阿南面面相觑，都不明所以。  
浔阳江边头，退之正怀里抱着宝贝女儿，指挥着仆人往码头卸行李。白夫人领着小儿坐在早就搭起来的小棚里，安静喝着囊里的水解渴。  
“那一箱装的都是绸缎衣裳，没上蜡油防水的，小心些，碰着了湿气就全毁了啊！” 退之大喇叭地喊着，君子只需动口不用动手欢快地叭叭个不停。仆人辛苦地搬着一个又一个沉重的箱子，心里使劲地翻主人家的白眼。离开东川的时候，这不靠谱的主人指挥他们打包了全部家当，连用了几年的陶锅都没放过。那玩意死沉死沉地，夫人好说歹说都没让他改变主意，只说：“这是我亲手找了眉山的粘土亲手做的，一定要带！”  
相公都这么说了，夫人还能说什么呢！天可怜见的，那陶锅是众人平生见过最丑的，若有人来问，他们都不好意思说这是他们家没有一丝天赋的主人亲手捏的，忒毁名声。  
白退之快乐地使着口水，瞧不见大路上走来了他多年不见比起怀念更想揍他的阿兄。  
“他们比你都懂，你就坐下歇会吧，叨叨了那么久也不累！阿奴都不耐烦了！”白夫人劝道。  
白退之这才一转头，看见了黑着脸朝他走来的阿兄。满脸惊喜地赶紧把怀里挥着小手的阿奴递给夫人，飞快地冲向了他阿兄，嘴里喊不尽地：“阿兄阿兄！！！”  
原本是感人不已的兄弟重逢场景，却在白乐天掏出了背后的棍子的那一刻变了味。白退之猛地一刹车，顿住了跑向他阿兄的腿，想起了以往一些令他感觉不那么美好的时光。白退之头一歪，努力回想自己是否在信中说了什么不妥当的，一边思索着等下在阿兄的棍下如何求得生存。  
“阿兄！千错万错都是阿怜的错！”虽然他完全不知道自己做错了什么，“阿兄息怒哇！” 一边喊一边躲着乐天逃了开去。  
白乐天今天打定主意教训他，也不听他魔音灌耳，抡起棍子冲向退之，“我打瘸你个浪荡子！”  
“阿兄息怒啊！” 人间若有修炼成精的喇叭的话，大概就是白退之这样的，白乐天无法去捂耳朵，只得加快了追人的步伐，幸亏他常年游山玩水，病虽常随，但也没有弱不禁风的程度。  
“阿兄，你别追啦！别生气啦！您看您鬓边的白发又多了，再生气剩下的黑发就都没有啦！”  
白乐天气一叉，心梗都要犯了，脚步一个趔趄，停下盯着跑得欢快不知死活的白退之。阴沉着脸，白乐天半威胁半利诱：“给我滚过来！不打你了！”  
白退之的腿大概是兔子转世的，踢踢踏踏地好不容易停下来，慢慢觑着阿兄的脸色试探着靠近，准备着阿兄一旦食言拔腿就跑。  
果然，白司马在他靠近打击范围的一瞬间就扬起了那根崭新的新削的木棍，食言比翻书还快。  
白退之提腿就逃，“阿兄你说话不算话！” 白乐天到底慢了一步，没打着。两圈下来，白乐天扶着阿南气喘如牛，不得不承认果然年老了。上次揍阿怜的时候，还是能追到的。白退之躲在安全的距离瞅着白乐天的脸色，带着一丝担忧也不敢靠近，又一边劝道：“阿兄，都说您追不到我啦！您也不看看您多大年纪了，追不动了还追。我也不是小孩子了阿兄为啥还要打我？” 话音里完全不是劝人的语气，还带了委屈，“话说回来，阿兄为啥要打我呀？” 白乐天被自己的亲弟弟怼得眼前直发黑，气个半死，拿着那根始终没碰着肉一点用处都没派上的木棍指着他：“你有本事就别过来！”  
白退之依旧无辜地眨眨眼，真的想不起来自己做错了什么。‘难道是自己辞官之事？不可能，阿兄也不希望他在李逢吉的手下干活。那是为了啥？’ 白退之真是一时间想不通。想不通就问，这是白退之一贯的做法，反正铁定是他哪里不对。  
远处小棚里的小儿看着自己阿父被追地毫无形象，目瞪口呆。摇摇了母亲的袖子， 糯糯的声音询问淡定喝茶的母亲：“阿母……那是谁？”  
“那是阿奴伯父。”  
“那……伯父为何要打阿父？”  
“那一定是你阿父哪里做错了呀。” 白夫人温柔又耐心地回答。  
“那，阿父做错了什么呀？”  
“阿母也不知呀~”  
远处的白乐天终于在各种绕圈圈后在阿南的帮助下抓住了白退之。早秋的浔阳江边风寒刺骨，除了白家相关人等几乎没有其他人，白退之遭到了阿兄久违的殴打，竟然有了一丝怀念之感，明明打得不重，叫唤得却像被人索命一般，嗷嗷叫个不停。  
白夫人也不去管他们，只哄着怀里的小女。倒是搬行礼的仆人微微停下了手里的伙计，偷偷观看了起来，心里都有难得的快意，他们想殴打这狗主人很久了。总算有人动手了。

一场闹剧过去，白家一行人热热闹闹地回了白乐天的住处。只有白退之在路上还咿呀呀地叫唤控诉着他亲哥下了多重的手。事已至此，他已经从他阿兄那弄明白了兄弟多年不见之后第一面不是嘘寒问暖而是一顿痛打的原委了。天可怜见地，他阿兄可是蓄养歌伎的人！他就写写淫词怎么了！只许阿兄真干不许阿弟作赋啊！

“你说说你！正经事不干！天天写这些！” 白乐天很是正人君子地骂。  
“哎呀，不就是那点事吗？谁人不干啊！我想到就写了啊！” 白阿怜不以为意地听。  
“你的大作自己拿回去！摆在我书房弄脏了我的案桌！” 白乐天恨铁不成钢。  
“是是是！阿怜拿就是！假正经！” 阿阿脸很看不惯他阿兄这种士大夫的调调。若不是阿福（白夫人）不好惹，他明天就把阿兄养的歌伎带回自家宅子去，气死他！

这一段插曲过后，白乐天才想起自己应当与阿怜叙多年离别之情的，但气氛什么的都被毁了干净，只好吩咐：“开饭！”  
一室亲馨，有人唧唧喳喳，有人抱儿弄璋，有人温颜细语，有人劝人多加饭。兄弟重逢，一家再聚，又是和和乐乐打打闹闹之后许多年。  
白头不必忧，阿弟使我多长寿。


End file.
